


Sunday Driver

by chelztoddbrooke



Category: NCIS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelztoddbrooke/pseuds/chelztoddbrooke
Summary: “Nothing wrong with a little Sunday driving," he shrugged.“Except for the fact that it’s Thursday,” she snorted.Gibbs and Jack go for a drive.  Nothing but fluffy nonsense.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Sunday Driver

**Author's Note:**

> So I just jumped into the Jack/Gibbs fandom and honestly, I may never leave. I've been traveling quite a bit so I have been reading all kinds of stories on here and I just wanted to add a piece of my own. 
> 
> This work is loosely based on the Blue County song "Sunday Driver". When I listen to it, I can just picture this scene. 
> 
> Enjoy! Any feedback or constructive criticism is welcome!

Gibbs tilted his face towards the sun, relishing in the warmth on his skin and the soft breeze sweeping through the open window. He rolled his shoulder, adjusting his elbow on the sill and drumming the two fingers holding the steering wheel. He lazily hummed along to some old country song on the radio.

A contented sigh escaped from Jack. Her head had fallen to his shoulder some time ago and if he had to bet, she was more than halfway to being asleep. He could hardly blame her. He’s rousted her out of bed before dawn, intent on spending the entirety of a rare mutual day off together. They trudged out to a little fishing hole he knew in search of some fresh air, a little sun, and with any luck a stringer full of dinner. If he was honest, he spent more time tangled up with Jack than untangling lines, but he wasn’t mad about it.

He threaded his fingers through her wind blown hair and gently scratched at her scalp. She let out a soft moan and curled further into him. She smelled like warm skin and sunshine and not for the first time he wondered what minuscule piece of good karma sent her into his life.

The angry wail of a horn broke into their blissful cocoon in the cab of Gibbs truck. Jack’s brow furrowed at the intrusion, trying to figure out what offence they committed to warrant such aggression from the other driver.

“Jet?” she rasped. He hummed in response. “How fast are you driving?”

“Thirty,” Gibbs replied, his eyes shifting to the speedometer.

“And what’s the speed limit?” her voice took on a teasing quality as she realized exactly what he was doing.

“Doesn’t matter.” He gave her head another scratch and bent to press a kiss to her hair. Jack chuckled softly. She put a hand on his thigh and pushed herself upright. She glanced out the back window at the centipede of cars rolled out behind them. The driver directly behind them was gesticulating wildly, his frustration evident.

“Might matter to them,” she pointed out.

“Don’t care about them,” Gibbs smirked.

“They’re just trying to get home,” Jack laughed, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Us too,” he started, tucking her back against his side. “Nothing wrong with a little Sunday driving.”

“Except for the fact that it’s Thursday,” she snorted.

“Got somewhere you need to be, Jack?” Gibbs asked, gently tickling her ribs. She flinched and let out a peal of laughter.

“No, not at all. But again, they might,” she tossed a hand back towards the building line of traffic behind them.

“And again, don’t care,” he chuckled. “In no hurry to get you home.”

“I could always just stay with you,” she offered with a kiss to his jaw, similarly unwilling to let their idyllic day to come to a close. It wasn’t like she didn’t spend most of her nights at his house anyway.

“Was counting on it,” Gibbs nodded.

“Then accelerate and let these poor people get home,” Jack urged, giving his bicep a squeeze.

“But we were having such a nice time,” his tone was full of mirth.

“Then pull over,” she suggested. He glanced down, cocking an eyebrow at her. “Trust me, Gibbs. Pull over,” she repeated.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at her, trying to intimidate her into telling him what she was thinking. She playfully rolled her eyes. He scowled at her as he reached for the blinker and eased the truck off the road.

“What, Jaa….”he started to demand, but his words were swallowed by a fierce kiss. He groaned against her lips, twisting in his seat get his arms around her. Jack’s hands found purchase against the base of his skull as she slid one leg over his hips to straddle him. Gibbs tightened his hold on her, pressing her closer his chest as he licked into her mouth.

The bleating of horns and waving of offensive fingers from the now freed vehicles was all but lost on the couple as they continued to trade kisses along the side of the rural freeway.

Finally Jack pulled away, catching his bottom lip between her teeth as she did so. Gibbs growled low in his throat, his body leaning forward to chase hers. Jack’s elbow hit the horn in the center of the steering wheel, earning a startled laugh from both of them. Gibbs’ hands caught on her arms to prevent it from happening again. Jack's flushed face broke into a beautiful smile before her eyes flicked over his shoulder at the now empty highway.

“Now,” she started, reaching a hand up to ruffle his sliver locks. “You can pull back out on the road and annoy a whole new set of people with your Sunday driving,” she smirked. Gibbs helped her shift back into the seat next to him.

“And if we have to pull over again?” he asked as he navigated the truck off the shoulder.

“In no hurry to get you home,” she parroted his earlier statement as her head fell back against his shoulder. Gibbs chuckled, brushing his lips across her forehead. He brought his hand up to toy with her tangled curls once again, humming lazily as he picked up the familiar tune of the old country song on the radio.


End file.
